


JohnLock Oneshot

by amitteresexu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitteresexu/pseuds/amitteresexu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Johnlock oneshot. Takes place after John and Sherlock have already become a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock Oneshot

John has been with Sherlock for a little over a year now. After visiting his therapist for the first time in years, she's made him realize that Sherlock's gas lighting and his constant lack of support, negative treatment to him is disgusting and fucking finally leaves Sherlock's problematic ass.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
